


Alone in this Hospital Room

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Accidents, F/F, Hospitals, SO MUCH LOVE IN THEIR HEARTS, im toog ay for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: Prompt: the first time Abby and Holtz realize they love each other~Also a touch of headcannon that I hold firmly and touch on in here is that Abby lost a sister when she was young and that’s why she hunts ghosts so that one day she can see her again~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the first time Abby and Holtz realize they love each other
> 
> ~Also a touch of headcannon that I hold firmly and touch on in here is that Abby lost a sister when she was young and that’s why she hunts ghosts so that one day she can see her again~

Abby sat, her head in her hands, watching the lifeless tile as the fluorescent lights flickered above. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been here, or even what time it actually was. She shifted in the plastic chair to get access to her phone and looked at the time. 10:26 P.M.. She calculated in her head and decided she’d been there close to sixteen hours awaiting any sort of news. Her screen was abuzz with notifications from Erin and Patty, asking if she had heard any news about Holtz yet. Patty and Erin had gone home to get some rest, Abby was taking the night shift. Patty fought hard to get her to at least go out and get some better coffee than the vending machine, but Abby stood her ground.

“Holtz would never leave any of us; someone’s gotta be here for her.”

Abby put her head down again; hospital lighting always gave her a headache. The last time she was in a hospital, it had been for her sister; thinking about the outcome of that trip made her feel nauseous. If she ever lost Holtz-

She looked up, seeing a family wheel their mother out in a wheelchair, faces smiling and the Mother grabbing her son’s hand on her shoulder. Abby’s eyes swelled with tears. What if we can never be a family again? It might not be what others thought of as a family, but the four of them were the most family that Holtzmann had. Without her, Erin would probably go back to teaching and- Abby didn’t want to think about it. As much as she was what brought the team together, Holtz was the one who held them together.

Abby took a deep breath, thinking about what had happened hours before.

“It’s totally safe, don’t even worry about it, I do this all the time,” Holtzmann said, tinkering with the Ecto Containment Unit that they held in the basement of the firehouse, “Just ahh, don’t stand too close. Do you know your aldosterone levels?”

“Well no, I’m not even quite sure I’ve ever been tested for levels of it,” Abby nervously stated stepping back, a cup of tea in her hand. She had come down to give it to Holtz and to ask her to come back to bed. It was getting close to 2 A.M, and Abby really couldn’t sleep without knowing Holtz was okay. 

“No worries, alright, ready to see it in action?” Holtzmann grabbed the open lever and smiled at Abby. Abby was nervous, but that was normal; all of Holtz’s inventions were dangerous, but she was a professional.

“Three, Two, One, BOOY-” Holtzmann was blasted back as soon as she pushed the lever down, a firework of sparks causing her hair and clothes to singe. Her body slammed against the opposite wall and threw her on her back. Abby dropped her mug, shattering it on the floor, and rushed to Holtzmann’s side. She was coughing heavily,clutching her abdomen, her free hand covered in small burn marks.

“Holtzmann, Holtzmann, stay awake, you hear me, stay AWAKE,” She looked at Holtz’s slowly closing eyes and began to panic, “ERIN?? PATTY?? SOMEONE PLEASE COME HELP!!”

“Abigail Yates?” Abby looked up from her flashback to the nurse standing in the doorway, holding a clipboard and looking neutral. Oh god, is that bad? That’s gotta be bad, right? Abby nodded and walked over to the nurse.

“Well she had a concussion and a broken rib, but I’m sorry to tell you some of the burns on her hand were fourth degree. She went through surgery, and she’s fine. She’s actually recovering really well,” Abby’s eyes welled up with tears. She’s okay, she’s okay.

“Would you like to come and see her? She seems to be up for visitors, and she asked for you personally,” Abby’s whole body lit up like a Christmas tree knowing that Holtz wanted, no needed, to see her. She nodded a little too enthusiastically and the nurse began leading her down the hall until they reached room 4B.

Abby stood in the doorway for a moment, afraid of how she might see Holtz. She didn’t want to see her broken; that wasn’t like Holtz. She took a deep breath and took a step inside the room.

There she was, her hair down around her shoulders and her eyes were missing their usual light. Holtz hand was wrapped so that nothing was showing, and she was hooked up to an I.V.. She looked at Abby, and a broken smile painted itself across her face.

“Abby.”

Abby couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She ran to her side, sat on the bed, and grabbed her free hand, kissing it.

“Holtzmann I thought you were hurt, I thought there was no coming back, you were thrown against a wall and- and” She buried herself beneath Holtz’s hand and tried to hold her sobs.

“Hey,” Holtzmann looked at her, forcing Abby to look into her eyes, “can’t get rid of me that easy. You forget, you threw me out a window once. I’m pretty resilient.” She smiled and squeezed Abby’s hands. Abby laughed a bit, and looked at Jillian. Abby couldn’t believe that something like this finally forced her to face the truth about how she felt about Holtzmann. She felt it the first time they danced in the lab to something in Holtz’s cheesy 80′s mix. She felt it the first time they kissed at the institue. She felt it the first time they’d made love alone in the firehouse. She saw that even in her weakest state, nothing could dent this feeling inside of her. If she were gone, she would have never gotten to tell her-

“Jillian, I love you,” Abby rested her head in Holtzmanns hand, tears still streaming down her face. Holtzmann’s eyes glinted in the dim light, and she swallowed hard. She didn’t want to admit she loved Abby back. She had loved her for a long time, but she was so afraid of telling her. Of committing to this one person who she could lose, or someone who could leave. But here in this hospital room, with no one else around, and the scent of mortality clinging o the air, she knew that there was only one life to live.

“Abby, I love you too,” Abby leaned down and kissed her, the kind of kiss where both of them knew that something had changed. The kind of kiss that happens when two people want to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
